


An Amorous Experiment

by Anonymous



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Lutece’s compare notes and come to some conclusions about their amorous experiment.





	

Robert’s lips felt just as Rosalind had estimated. Clean, precise, eager - like her own. It was just an experiment, they lied. Who they were lying to was a matter of semantics. Is it truly possible to lie to oneself? What about another who is and isn’t oneself?

As his searching tongue became insistent, Rosalind fought the urge to run her hands through his hair. Interesting, she would have to make a note of this. Robert seemed to be doing similar mental calculations. Taking measure of her and his reactions to her.

They drew apart, faces flushed with a rose tinge. The product of their rubicund complexions and not anything else.

“Hypotheses?” Rosalind inquired, a touch breathless. Robert pondered her for a moment, a thoughtful frown spread across his freckled forehead.

“We suffer no immediate negative effects.” He raised his hand reflexively to his nose. It came away clean.

“And the experience is overall-” He paused, his fingers flexing before him as if trying to catch the right word out of a cloud over his head. “- enjoyable.” Rosalind gave a single, sharp nod of agreement,

“More tests will have to be done to know for sure.”

“Of course.” Robert’s pale blue eyes met her identical ones, the picture of perfect seriousness.

“Yes. Of course.” Rosalind repeated, a slight smirk of satisfaction creeping over her lips. 

* * *

 

They conducted a great number more tests.

Rosalind had filled a notebook and a half in cramped and sometimes erratic notes. She would have recorded them on a voxaphone as was her usual custom but the delicate nature of these notes required some modicum of scientific detachment, for proprieties sake.

Robert’s notes were just as sloppy as hers. Sometimes they didn’t even bother to take any at all. They would fill them in tomorrow, they told themselves. Five months, nearly a whole half-year, had passed and Rosalind thought it was well past time they should organise this experiment and if possible, draw some conclusions. This was a scientific experiment after all.

 So they arranged themselves on the chaise lounge as they usually did. Limbs tangled and covered with thick blankets to ward off the January chill. Robert had a peculiar habit of sliding around so he was resting wrong way up with his legs swung over the back of the lounge. He joked that it must be because he was accustomed to a different gravitational position in his world. However, they both knew he just got restless sometimes and a shift in position helped him refocus on his work.

Rosalind struggled to make head or tails of her own notes. Illegible, chaotic, a crime against science were just some of the ways she could describe them.

“I’ve written here on November the twenty-ninth that your eyes were glistening. _Glistening._ ” She rolled the word around her mouth, almost disdainfully. An oddly poetic word to use and most definitely not in the tone of a scientific observation.

“Do you remember that night?” She asked, flipping the page upside down for Robert to inspect. He scrunched his nose up, struggling to remember.

“Yes, but I haven’t recorded it in my notes.” He rifled through his own book, pointing out the missing space between the twenty-eighth and thirtieth of November. 

“Hmm. What were you thinking about at the time?” Rosalind mused, resting back into the lounge.

“You?” Robert replied vaguely. Rosalind rolled her eyes, impatient with her twin,

“Yes but what specifically about me?” She pressed.

Robert made a choked noise in the back of his throat. She looked down at him to discover the colour of his matched that of his hair. A combination of the warm fire, his upside-down position and something more. Embarrassment perhaps? How unlike Robert. He had been flighty when he first arrived but for all Rosalind knew, he was quite settled now. She slid off the lounge to meet his level, cradling his head in her lap.

“We can tell each other anything. We’re not alone anymore.” She reminded him, offering a gentle pat on his shoulder. Robert huffed but she allowed him to take his time.

“I love you.” He said simply. A fact. An interesting conclusion and not entirely unexpected. It made perfect sense. They were inseparable, indivisible, but for a single chromosome. They shared an infinite recognition and the deepest knowing one could have of another person.

 “Yes.” Rosalind agreed. Agreed to the fact of his love, and her own. She bent to meet him as he raised his head to hers. Even upside-down their lips slid together in perfect unison. This time Rosalind did not resist the impulse to comb her fingers through his copper hair. And down his neck to rest on his jaw. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear,

“I love you. I always have.”

Robert’s reaction to that was certainly worth making a note on. His face split into a ridiculous grin as he slid completely off the chaise and onto his head. His cheeks, if possible, glowed an even brighter red. He righted himself and wasted no time enveloping her in a close embrace.

When their lips met this time, it burned with intent and - finally now they admitted it - passion. Rosalind toyed with his tie, which matched her own. Robert pressed his hand to the small of her back, kissing her deeply and she took it as a signal to go ahead. Slowly she divested him of his tie, then his vest, and finally his shirt after undoing each button meticulously.

Robert too, was in the processes of loosening her own tie and letting down her hair, pin by pin. It cascaded down her shoulders and for once she was happy that she had kept it long, seeing his delighted reaction at that simple, mundane action.

She lifted her chin, offering him her collar. He unbuttoned her blouse and vest for her and folded it over the sofa arm, knowing her fastidiousness over creased clothing. Rosalind smiled appreciatively and straddled lap as he rested his back against the base of the lounge. She kissed him again, slowly this time. Eliciting a soft sigh from him when she brought her mouth behind his ear. She worked her lips down his jaw as he scooped his arms around her to unclasp her brassiere, a French invention she had unapologetically adopted.

Robert brought his hands to her bare breasts and kneaded them, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Soon followed his mouth, sucking and nibbling, causing a heat to flare through Rosalind’s core. He was well practiced at this now. His clever mind had been quick to learn what she liked.

His hands were at her hips now, trying to get past her skirt. She aided him by unbuttoning it at the side and pulling it over her head. And then with some difficulty, sliding off her stockings. When she was finally free, Robert resumed his grip on her hips. Sliding his fingers between her legs, they fell into a familiar rhythm. He made tiny circles with his thumb as Rosalind stifled her moans in his open mouth.

She reached down to his waistband, slipping her hand beneath it. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, Rosalind worked him out of his trousers with a grunt. Robert pressed a decidedly chaste kiss to her cheek before she took him in her hand. She gave him a few quick strokes before drawing herself down upon him.

Once he was inside her, they moved in unison. Locked together, Rosalind opened her eyes to watch him. Pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open, he was her reflection in a clear, still lake and she loved him. Like thunder rolling through them, they came together. There were hot tears in her eyes as breathless and exhausted, she collapsed on his chest. When they had come down Robert pressed a kiss to her hair, wrapping her in his arms.

“Hypotheses?” he asked, echoing her words from months ago. Rosalind smiled lazily,

“Just one. But I think it’s already been proven.”


End file.
